<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleeping In by CaptainCoffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709631">Sleeping In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCoffee/pseuds/CaptainCoffee'>CaptainCoffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Just a short and very fluffy episode addition, Missing Scene, Season 5 Ep 2: Drone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:02:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCoffee/pseuds/CaptainCoffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even a Captain deserves a morning of rest every once in a while...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kathryn Janeway/Chakotay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleeping In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by scenes directly after the opening credits in ‘Drone’:<br/>Chakotay walks onto the bridge, Harry asks how he slept, to which Chakotay responds with  ‘Well enough’, with just a trace of a mischievous smile.<br/>Hmmm😏😏😏.<br/>To add to that, Kathryn is nowhere to be seen until several minutes later, looking suspiciously well rested...👀</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mmmpphhh. Chakotay? What time is it?” Kathryn mumbled sleepily to her first officer, who was already up and dressed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“0900.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? I need to be on the bridge in 10 minutes! Why didn’t you wake me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You looked so beautiful. Besides, I think even the Captain deserves to sleep in every once in a while.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wouldn’t have overslept if you hadn’t kept me up all last night...” Kathryn grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As I recall it was the other way around...” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She reached out to swat his arm, but he stepped out of the way with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Relax, Kathryn. I’ll take care of our bridge. If there are any emergencies I’ll call you right away. But for now, go back to sleep.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pushed her gently back into the bed, tucking the covers snugly around her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And that’s an order.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn looked up at him with a smirk, foregoing any more efforts to resist.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aye aye sir.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chakotay smiled at that, dropping a light kiss onto Kathryn’s forehead as she snuggled back into the pillows for a well deserved morning of rest.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>